hellsexfandomcom-20200214-history
Bago Legends
Bago Legends is supposed to be ordinary human but in reality he was a spectre. He was almost killed by the power of Arances Legends by losing it. Bago Legends is the main guard force of the evil beings from Supremo. Bago Legends believe that prophecy that Fatima Legends will end the spectres like him so he double-time his journey to find him and killed her. Bago Legends was one of the antagonists of Balhikor Arc because of his espionage and despise our protagonists to the current field. In Chess Legends, Bago Legends will be vanish if he was lost in the maximum of three loses in his career then dies disappearing in hell as the only breakdown on his life but Bago Legends was supposed for vengeance after he lost to Arances Legends in the first place. =Specter= 'First Match' There is the specter in the ship that haunt the mystery. Steve Legends search in the hall, Nortis Legends is outside the ship, Mante Legends search in the prison ship and found the specter there, many killed peoples. Adjaua Legends opens the hull that shortcuts to prison chamber. Steve Legends and Nortis Legends were in outside while Arances Legends is going to activate the blueprints. Specter is very special one, he controls the pieces separate from Arances Legends and him that this battle leads in turmoil. Mante Legends making his first move, and Bago Legends boost the opening is rather useless. Mante Legends lost his patience to defeat Bago Legends. He still insulting him in such a particular manner of behavior. Mante Legends is talking about Yewas Legends. Bago Legends said about him is Yewas Legends was killed by the fire on last day of 1999, Mante Legends says it does not the deserved answer and the question is why Yewas Legends is indestructible. Bago Legends cannot understand it, also he can't answer about it due to Mante Legends wrong grammar and Mante Legends is now mad. The fight continues and no really issues what happen about Yewas Legends. Arances Legends doubt Bago Legends in his movements and attitude, he run to the machine to ride the ship. Bago Legends is using the power but Mante Legends stops it. However Bago Legends stops the fight but there is some holes on it. Mante Legends cannot accept Bago Legends surrender. So Bago Legends decide to finish him off all of his might but Mante Legends cannot see his might and activates the power of the evolve skill and destroys opponent's king.Episode 16 'Second Match' Mante Legends is in Balhikor Shrine to remind his past when joining Monarchiya party. Arances Legends question him why are you recalling this church. He says Some church are part of Monarchiya a ritual to join Monarchiya automatically without request, also some Monarchiya male or female can do sexual intercourse to that chosen person like Mante Legends. After the ritual they're start sleeping until wake up the eye color changes to violet, appearance suddenly change and his past is vanish by essence. Mante Legends also experience his past on that church. Bago Legends is coming to an rematch Mante Legends. Bago Legends is talking to the person there will Adjaua Legends draw his arrow precisely on it. But Mante Legends hesitating them on his outgoing so he accept that battle easily. Made Bago Legends happy to ensure that the battle is not dirty. He unleashed his another new pieces from the two episodes which Mante Legends shock that the three pieces from Masangay Legends and Gaharol Legends are stolen so that Arances Legends shock that the three pieces also from the good warriors. Mante Legends doesn't know about her so Arances Legends introducing him to her that she is princess, most beautiful blonde princess, a warrior and defender. She was the one who help Arances Legends to defend and giving the ship. Bago Legends suddenly furious when the two talking a long time that reveals he is quick-tempered or strict person. In the game Mante Legends is surprise when Bago Legends releases his speedy pieces that makes the same method of that pieces. Because he is really actually prepare to his upcoming fights. Arances Legends suspects him that he is stronger, much stronger and much more stronger than his battle with Mante Legends during the Blueprints. Adjaua Legends mentions this person that he is stronger when he reach college and much more stronger after graduating college albeit that they are same powers. Mante Legends is stuck on Bago Legends defenses. Bago Legends has very good defensive trying to lure Mante Legends in the time. It looks the same ability of someone he lost the opponent in the past. The substitute pieces on Bago Legends is now substitute pieces on Mante Legends that make him annoyed his performance. Mante Legends says "I have my apathy to do." and what does it mean. That Mante Legends is silent when Bago Legends pieces were pile up to the defensive form reading that death is symbolized. Bago Legends two pieces reaches the fortress but they're both failed two times but Mante Legends pieces reaches the fortress in one and handily possessed his time aback to Bago Legends pressure. Arances Legends explain that the rook pieces is use as premature method, then the killer lunges to the opponent king. That is biggest mistake of Bago Legends made and down.Episode 19 'Final Match' Mante Legends and his allies was headed to Davao it is revealed to be a gateway to the demon land. While they here Bago Legends appeared again and ask Mante Legends to prepare to die from the battle of us. Mante Legends answers honestly in the condition of the game. Bago Legends shares them about why the pieces he have was too many? The answer is "it was stolen" from Arances Legends, Gaharol Legends and Herbegettan Legends who are the current owner of their pieces. That will his power of invisibility to prevent him by being caught and spotted in the dark. In first six pieces he immobilizes the ship using his ability and showing himself to Arances Legends to give him a pieces if he lost to the person like Mante Legends as chance to destroy those intruders. Then he flies on the dark while Gaharol Legends is on teleport, she doesn't notice it that her pieces is also stolen during teleportation and he luckily can't enter. And the third and last before Herbegettan Legends speaking then arrested. He use his stealth he use himself as human form for real he did intent to steal it for preventing putting six pieces in jail. That's why he steal all of them for himself. Bago Legends revealed to be using the third set to finished him off, while Mante Legends is only First Impression Pieces because you cannot pick from Adjaua's pieces so only the Bilaotipledio creatures can play to kill Bago Legends. Mante Legends is worried that he is now super strong as ever that he will cautious of his attacks to deal with it. Bago Legends doesn't scare to death while he was now in human form in style. Mante Legends is deep move his pieces to the opponent's camp by the way Bago Legends finding a way to attack instead of defending that will be balancing. Bago Legends is setting a dangerous plan he had in his sleeves. He behind those officials to help saving his pieces in order to defend himself after that. Mante Legends question what is this technique. Bago Legends says what that Mante Legends repeat the question with such a different place. He says it's just only combination of his pieces dangling to defend each other side as well protected. Mante Legends is finally understands and there's a vague the counter is desperate. Even his aces cannot compete to win the battle against Bago Legends. Bago Legends is substitute five pieces in the row and it was scary this is a premature barrier not just that it also four evolved pieces some are normal and some are substituted. Mante Legends was surprise that his one of the ace pieces is evolved for the enemy side. In ten move Mante Legends can make move counts to survive and able to win the game. Mante Legends is evolving but Bago Legends cannot escape so that he decide to take Mante Legends' king as hostage however Mante Legends using his evolved pieces to end the game. After that he is starting to explode with black flames, his outfit faded but the mask. While he wake up he unmasked himself and revealed to be Emmanuel K. Bago. A father of two sons and one daughter, he is promise to let his family cannot alert that he is dead. Episode 22 'Death' After losing to Mante Legends he breakdowns then unmasked himself to human, and he promises that his family will not worried without him. After that he is now dead on the battle but Mante Legends is alive from the battle. 'References' Category:Legends Category:Antagonists Category:Demon Category:Deceased Legends Category:Male Legends Category:Featured Articles